1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaner head for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly a cleaner head provided with a detachable mop so that during cleaning operation, dust sucking and floor mopping functions can be performed simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus which takes up dust, dirt, etc. on a floor by suction and which comprises a main body and a head connected to the body by a suction tube.
A conventional cleaner head is of the type shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, which comprises a head body consisting of an upper cover 31 and a lower cover 32 coupled to the upper cover and moved closely to a surface to be cleaned. The head body is connected to the cleaner body (not shown) by the suction tube 33 which is engaged with the rear connection portions of the upper and lower covers. the lower cover 32 is formed with an air flow path 34 serving as a dust sucking path, and a central suction opening 35.
With this construction, when the cleaner is actuated, suction force is induced by back pressure which is produced by a motor fan disposed in the cleaner body, and dust, dirt, etc. on the floor are sucked and collected in the cleaner body together with air through the air flow path 34 and the central suction opening 35 by the suction force.
This prior art cleaner however has a drawback in that since the cleaner serves only to suck and collect dust, dirt, etc. lain on the floor and soil, dirt, etc. stuck on the floor must be cleaned with soap or a detergent by hand or by using a hand brush, a wet broom or the like, more thorough cleaning cannot be achieved with use of only the cleaner and additionally requires separate cleaning work so that the cleaning process becomes tedious and time-consuming.